This invention relates to a tray construction, and more particularly to a tray which can be constructed to different sizes according to the size of articles being packaged on the tray.
Tray-type packages are often used to hold a series of articles during storage or shipment. A typical tray includes a bottom panel and a series of upstanding side walls, which define a cavity or recess within which articles are placed. The cavity is sized such that, when the cavity is filled with the articles being packaged, each article is in abutting relationship with adjacent articles and the outermost articles are located closely adjacent, or in engagement with, the tray side walls. In some applications, once the tray is filled with articles in this manner, another tray is placed over the top of the articles. One or more additional layers of articles packaged in this manner are placed on top of the first set of packaged articles, and the layers are then wrapped using an external film-type wrapping device to secure the layers together prior to shipment.
This type of article packaging arrangement works well for a predetermined size of article, in that the tray is dimensioned to receive a predetermined number of articles in abutting engagement with each other. However, if the size of the articles being packaged varies from the predetermined size, it is necessary to provide a differently dimensioned tray in order to maintain the articles in the desired abutting relationship with each other.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tray construction in which the size of the tray cavity can be varied according to the size of the articles being packaged on the tray. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a tray which is constructed on-site by an operator by folding portions of a tray blank to form the side walls, with the side walls being formed according to the article size. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a tray which is relatively simple in its manufacture and construction, yet which provides a high degree of flexibility for packaging differently sized articles.
In accordance with the invention, a tray construction includes a bottom panel and a series of side portions which extend from the bottom panel. The side portions define ends, and are foldable relative to the bottom panel to two or more fold positions such that at least a part of each side portion defines a side wall extending upwardly from the bottom wall. The ends of adjacent side portions are located adjacent each other when the side portions are folded relative to the bottom panel, and folding of the side portions to different fold positions varies the position of adjacent side portion ends relative to each other. Retainer structure secures the folded side portions together toward the side portion ends when the side portions are folded, and the retainer structure is capable of accommodating variations in the position of adjacent side portion ends when the side portions are folded to their different fold positions. Each side portion includes a series of pre-formed fold lines which define the different fold positions. The area of the side portion in which the fold lines are formed defines a connector section between the bottom panel and the area of the side portion which defines the side wall when the side portion is folded relative to the bottom panel. A first one of each pair of adjacent side portions includes an extension which overlaps the end of the adjacent second side portion, and the retainer structure is interposed between the extension and the second side portion. The amount of overlap of the extension with the second side portion varies according to the fold positions of the side portions. The retainer structure is preferably in the form of a tab and slot arrangement associated with the extension and the second side portion. The extension includes a tab, and one or more spaced slots are formed toward the end of the second side portion. The slots are laterally spaced from each other relative to a longitudinal axis defined by the second side portion, and the slots are also preferably spaced from each other relative to an axis transverse to the longitudinal axis. This construction enables the operator to secure the first and second side portions together according to the size of the articles being packaged. The transverse offset of the slots relative to each other provides a visual indication to the operator as to the construction of the side walls and thereby the size of articles packaged. The connector section, which includes the two or more fold lines, provides folding in several locations. In one fold location, an inner portion of the connector section between the fold and the bottom panel is coplanar with the bottom panel. In another fold position, an outer portion of the connector section between the fold and the side wall is coplanar with the side wall.
The invention further contemplates a method of constructing a tray, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary. The invention also contemplates a method of packaging a series of articles on a tray, in which the articles are substantially equally sized and are selected from two or more distinct sizes of articles, also substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.